


Congruity

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least in the courtroom he'd only spilt blood. [set directly after Eren's trial]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congruity

They're alone.

Erwin had left with Mike to talk to the higher ups some more and Hanji is trying to locate more disinfectant. She’d used up most of what she had and she is going to need some more; probably more for everyone else than Eren considering his abilities.

There will be many more times like this in the future surely, that it will just be the two of them. Eren is Levi’s responsibility now.

As Eren tries to wrap his head around that aspect he figures at the very least-

“Um, Corporal Levi thank you very much.”

Levi still hasn’t removed his arm from where he’d flung it to rest over the back of the couch. Eren isn’t sure if this is some test or not but he tries to not flinch too far away from Levi like he’d done initially (understandably) just moments ago.

“Gee, I wasn’t expecting you to thank me for beating you.”

Eren doesn’t say anything in reply to that, only turning uncomfortably away to look at his knees.

Levi sharply inhales, drawing that arm closer to Eren’s shoulders- it’s on the edge now as he leans close enough that Eren can feel Levi’s too slight exhale.

“Or are you thanking me for something else?”

Levi reaches over with his not occupied arm, and places his hand on Eren’s thigh. Eren jumps and sharply, too sharply turns to meet Levi’s gaze only to avoid it- Corporal’s ear, his brow, his cravat surely a hundred times more interesting, surely to his vision- Eren shuts his eyes tight as if this will bypass the possibility of mistake.

Levi places his hand over Eren’s crotch, and cupping his balls through the worn fabric of his trousers, Levi tells him-

“Is this what you’re thanking me for?”

Levi reasons he had no intention of enjoying what he’d done. It’d been a means to an end, all part of a plan they’d made up on the spot. Hoping that Eren could be coaxed into an emotional outburst, some sort of act of defiance (they figured it wouldn’t be too hard, rather Erwin knew it wouldn’t be the moment Levi had vouched for Eren in the dungeon, his hand clutching one of the bars of Eren’s cage so tightly his hand turned whiter than it usually was under the strain and Erwin was sure if they’d been alone Levi would have just broken the bars and taken Eren then) some sort of rebellion they could subdue to show the higher ups just how much they weren’t fucking around. The guise of power through physical strength is as real as it is false. They’d done what they set out to do and they’d been given this chance, this key. Whether or not they’d be able to keep that key… Erwin had warned Levi it is up to him.

Levi is going to see that they will with all his might.

That is what he decided on. 

What occurred along with it happened outside his rationale, his reasoning, his control. 

That happens, nothing in this world is certain.

What damage and what benefits that came to be from Eren kneeling before him, what pleasure (a word he thought could only come from true victory) that he discovered not only when they met eye to eye on the same level but also when Eren had looked up at him, the fury in his eyes just as real as it’d been when he’d spoken to Levi the first time, chained. Chained again.

To free Eren of these chains-

They are truly not enemies.

They cannot form an alliance because that would imply once they’d been in opposition of the other. Levi could kick Eren a thousand times more, could kick him until not only his boots were slick with blood but the fabric of his trousers, the front of his shirt- it could become like that and they would still not be enemies. It’s not his kicks that kill titans but his swords. If Eren ever does go berserk it’ll be a titan felled by his sharp blade.

All just has to be dealt with accordingly.

Back to the topic at hand-

Levi continues.

“Do you like that sort of thing? Getting beaten? Or was it all the people watching?”

Eren is shaking his head.

His breath is shaky. From this distance if Eren opens his mouth wide for Levi as he’d done for Hanji Levi would see too that Eren’s tooth has indeed grown back. But Levi isn’t interested in Eren’s mouth in that manner. 

Still avoiding looking at Corporal Levi, hands folded over the tops of his knees, fists. If he thought he could remove Levi’s hand from where it is- Levi’s hand that is groping him, feeling him, touching him- he would but he knows more than anyone that he doesn’t have the physical ability, not after what had happened- no, not towards this man.

Levi almost sighs.

Drawing his hand away finally when Eren doesn’t become hard.

“I suppose at this age you don’t really know what you like yet.”

And then as if another idea has occurred to him, Levi’s arm moves forward to fall over Eren’s shoulders finally- as Levi repositions himself to straddle one of Eren’s legs, carefully pressing a hard muscled thigh against Eren’s crotch. He sits up on his knees so he may look down upon Eren’s face. His hand of the arm on Eren’s shoulders comes to grip the boy’s dark soft hair. Strong fingers flex and bury themselves into his scalp and Eren can’t help the whimper that falls from his lips, the whimper he’d held back, a whimper much like many of the quieter, abrupt groans and grunts he’d made only heard by Levi when he was getting his guts pulverized.

Levi draws Eren’s face close to his again, how nice it is now all cleaned up and bandaged. Perfectly healed. Levi strips the bandages away. Caressing Eren’s face, running the back of his knuckles over a cheek, his throat-

“You said you don’t hate me, then do you like me?”

He’d heard Eren had wanted to join the Recon Corps even before he’d “discovered” he could turn into a titan. He’d heard Eren had wanted to join the Recon Corps even before he’d entered military training, if it went that far back then the target this arrow is trying to hit is too far even after careful aim.

Eren looks like he doesn’t know how to answer the question, not that he doesn’t want to.

Levi rewords it- “Why did you want to enter the Recon Corps?”

Eren’s answer is swift and true.

So the arrow has hit something.

“To kill titans sir!”

Levi can tell. If Eren admires him in any fashion it is because he is part of the Recon Corps, Eren does not admire the Recon Corps because of the presence of humanity’s strongest soldier within it, not that there is always something wrong with that reasoning. Especially if you are an able bodied soldier willing to go beyond the wall. 

Levi had stood carefully in the courtroom. He’d called enough attention as needed to himself for enough attention to leave Eren. Eren who’d cried out, snarling, gasping, resisting every hit to his body, every strike that seemed to deny him though it was quite the opposite considering those hits of discipline had saved his life. Eren who despite being covered in his own suffering, coughing up blood, spit and tears and snot and even bile- even as that, so fucking dirty and disgusting- yet Levi hadn't felt repulsed. 

Quite the opposite.

That was rather interesting.

Levi’s expression has barely changed from when he’d been speaking to Eren before when other people had been present that Eren isn’t entirely sure what to make of this situation. Only, he wishes, he doesn’t know why, for Corporal’s fingers to keep twisting twisting twisting in his hair, and pulling it at that exact angle he is right now, or maybe Corporal could push him down and grab him by the hair and pull him up like he’d done before when all Eren could taste was his own blood.

“So I’m not the reason behind this Eren?”

Levi grinds his knee against Eren’s erection. Eren is shaking his head, meaning both no and yes in the action, brow furrowed.

“I would not say that sir.”

Eren pulls away his head from Levi’s hand, whose grip unrelenting will not follow. Some strands in his fingers are detached from Eren now, who tries not to obviously hump Levi’s thigh though that’s why Levi had put his thigh there.

Eren keeps doing that, trying to move his head away-

Levi snares his other hand in Eren’s hair, one hand digging his blunt cleanly trimmed nails into the boy’s scalp while the other pulls so hard back Eren’s head snaps back, his sharp moan so loud Levi is sure if there’s anyone in the room over or the hall they fucking heard it.

“Oh? So it’s this then?”

Eren grits his teeth as Levi pulls at his hair some more, directing his face to press against Levi’s chest, his breast and throat, the underside of his face he directs Eren’s mouth, dragging it over the places of his skin he permits it to be, their noses bumping against the other as Levi tugs Eren so his gasps hover over a corner of his mouth.

All the while Eren is still trying to not rut himself against Corporal Levi’s thigh, the solution to this prevention is presented by the Corporal himself who steps back off the couch and from Eren, standing his full height, and drags Eren forth with him who falls immediately to his knees so Corporal does exactly as Eren had wanted. Eren’s entire weight is being carried by a singular grip of his hair by Levi, who after a quick scan over Eren’s flushed face-

Every single muscle in his right leg tenses as he resists kicking Eren in the ribs- the face. How good it would have felt- but Levi determines something else might feel just as good as Eren’s hands fly up to clutch at his wrist of the hand in his hair, as if Eren doesn’t want it there- the moment Levi slackens his grip but a little Eren is persistent in pressing Levi’s fingers to clutch again, coaxing- Levi uses his other hand to undo the buttons to his trousers and decides to investigate Eren’s mouth exactly in the way he’d wanted to.

The harder Levi pulls at Eren’s hair, the harder Eren sucks on his cock. Levi combs his fingers through Eren’s hair, now and then, here and there, gentle and soothing before he either yanks Eren’s head forward by it or twists it to keep Eren in place.

He didn’t expect to go this far, he’d just wanted to tease Eren a little.

He also didn’t expect to come first but so much about Eren keeps surprising him.

As Levi pulls out so Eren doesn’t choke on his cum (most of it landing on Eren’s face instead, dripping to the floor, fuck) he also pulls Eren’s head back, more than a few strands caught in his fingers by now, giving a rough tug (there’s a lock of it now, of Eren’s hair in his grip, the slick feel of blood against his knuckles, goddamnit- he hadn’t intended-) 

Another lock, torn-

Eren shudders and comes in his pants.

When Hanji returns the room looks a little cleaner than it’d been when she’d been in it before and Levi still has his arm flung over the back of the couch, Eren still sitting like he is sitting on a bed of needles with Levi so close-

“Hey, you two.”

“What?” Levi replies, irritated. A little less than usual.

Hanji hmms thoughtfully to herself.

“Why are you guys seated on the opposite sides now?”

Hanji investigates.

The scandalized scream on seeing (though already healing) Eren’s bloodied, clumps of hair missing scalp causes Erwin and Mike to hurry back into the room from their leisured ascent of the stairs.

Levi glances over the lot of them, Eren flinching as Hanji pours almost the entire new bottle of cleaning alcohol over his head. Erwin is trying to get her to calm down and use the cotton swaps or a cloth- but Mike is covering his sensitive nose with mentioned cloth. It's not just alcohol he smells.

Levi uncrosses his legs.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Erwin who suggests he fill Levi in with the details about what else the higher ups want- out in the hall.

That is not the only thing they’re going to talk about.

Levi crosses his arms.

“Fuck.”


End file.
